PARTY TIME!
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Alright Tyson is throwing a sleepover party thing. The boys include Tala, Kai, Max, Rei, Zeo, Lee.Lets see some of the games are Truth or Dare, I've never, Seven Mintues in Heaven, Crazy Mix, and a food eating contest. Warnings they will get drunk and wer


Title: Party Time

Chapter: One

Started: 7/2/05

Completed: 7/3/05

Beta: ME! Hey I tried. . U

Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the stuff I just bought from the anime convention! Yayness!

Tyson stood in his living room pacing the room with an extremely serious expression on his face. Hiro sat on the couch watching his little brother pace around the room.

To tell the truth Hiro was completely amused watching Tyson fret about some thing like this was just so...Tyson. Finally Tyson came to a stop and turned expectantly starring at the clock.

"Ding ding ding" it went seven times.

As soon as it stopped the 15 year old Tyson twitched attracting his older brother's attention before throwing himself on the ground like a child. "NO ONES COMING!" he cried.

Hiro sweat dropped as he saw his little brother was actually crying. "Tyson calm down its still early besides I don't know why your worried, I mean come on its a party being thrown by you and no adults are gonna be here" he said with a sly smile creeping up on his face.

"Wait a minute" Tyson said turning over on to his stomach. "The only reason gramps is letting me have the party /sleepover thing is because you're going to watch us" said Tyson looking over his brother wondering what he had in mind.

"Ahh, Tyson with such young adults such as yourselves I feel my skills are much not needed here" he said looking at his confused little brother with question marks popping up all around him.

Hiro slapped his forehead, " I want to go clubbing and come home drunk or with some girl or guy and not hear gramps bugging me about it" Tyson's little question marks disappeared as fast as they had shown up, "Besides" continued Hiro.

"Do you really need me to baby sit a bunch of teenage boys?" Tyson shook his head so fast Hiro was afraid is might fall off. "So that's why your dressed so nice?" Asked Tyson looking his brother up and down. Hiro nodded "Exactly".

_"DING DING DONG!"_

Tyson shot up so fast you would have thought his butt was on fire. Tyson zoomed down the hall and came to a skidding halt in front of the front door. He threw the door open and was tackled by a mass of blond hair.

"Hiya Maxie" laughed Tyson as he and the blond got up off the floor. Max laughed shaking the snow out of his hair blue eyes flashing. "So who else is here?" he asked looking around.

"No one yet" answered Tyson leaning against the door frame. "I brought candy" said Max handing Tyson a huge bag of sweets and a lot of empty wrappers.

"Max?" asked Tyson looking at him knowingly.

Max giggled and tried to look innocent, "What?" Both boys started laughing when a voice at the front door followed by a knock interrupted him. Kai, Tala, Rei, Lee, Zeo stood at the door,

"Hey are we late?" asked Rei as Max jumped and hugged him. "Nah, glad you guys came" Tyson said as he closed the front door to prevent anymore snow from coming in. "Well is this everyone?" said asked Zeo to Tyson.

Tyson nodded finally getting the door shut.

Hiro walked into the hall entrance and to everyone's surprise Tala turned bright red. "Well Tyson I'm heading out see you later tonight or tomorrow whenever you know" said Hiro slipping on his shoes.

Tala stood as still as a statue and as red as a tomato. "Well nice seeing everyone again" said Hiro nodding. He pat Tala on his shoulder on his way out the door. Tala's face returned to its natural color but when he turned to everyone else.

They all had sly little grins on their faces sly smiles that Tala didn't like. "What?" he asked worried even Kai had a sly grin on his face. "Someone's got the hots for my brother?" giggled Tyson as the others all nodded. Tala again turned red and tried to deny it. "N-nnnnnnoooo!

I-I-I-I DON'T LIKE HIRO! Why would you think that?" he said waving his hands around to prove his point. "Yeah, Sureeeee" said Lee grabbing a bag of chips as everyone made there way to the living room. "So what are we doing" asked Rei setting on the floor.

"Well I did write a list of games for us to play!" said Tyson happily. Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Well lets here them" said Kai speaking for the first time that night. Tyson blushed as he quickly began to read the list.

"Alright um lets see here we go" he said ignoring everyone's exasperated sighs. "Okay here's the list" he said everyone listened expectantly.

" Seven minutes in Heaven, True or dare, crazy mixes (some one has to make a weird drink with crappy stuff in it and they half to drink it) I've never (they will get drunk I mean come on Hiro's not there) and an eating contest." He finished looking at his friends. "So what do you want to do" asked Maxie.

Well everyone what will be first of the games our boys will be playing review and tell me!

Like it?

Hate it?

Let me KNOW!


End file.
